


Goodbyes and New Beginnings

by Miss_nightshade



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Far Cry 5 Fanzine 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Other, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_nightshade/pseuds/Miss_nightshade
Summary: This is my contribution to the far cry 5 Fanzine
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Eli Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Eli knew he shouldn't be as close to the pyre as he was, the logical part of his brain had told him that the instant he stepped forward. And if by chance it hadn't, the burning in his eyes was a pretty obvious, and hard to ignore warning sign.

He didn't care though, his eyes were already watering, streaming salty tears down his cheek and into his unruly beard. Not that anyone could see, his whitetail's had left some time ago, retreating back into the wolf's den, to mourn in there own ways.

Mourning wasnt anything new to the Whitetails, or anybody in Hope County for that matter, but losing someone so close, someone who meant so much to them all would severely affect them in more ways than one. Some would be feeling the lost now, other in a year or so, and for some, this would stick with them until their dying breath. Haunting there every waking moment.

She'd left them. She'd left him.

He wanted to say she'd gone down fighting, and in a way she had. Jacob had wormed his way into her head, twisted her thoughts and reality to something that suited his needs and his brother's agenda. It had almost worked, he still remembers the dark, yet somehow blank, distant look in her eyes.

The nightmares never let him forget what happened next, how Rook had turned the gun on herself, and done the only thing that would have stopped her.

His mind subconsciously blocks what happened after, he knows from Tammy and Wheaty that he led a group of whitetail out of the bunker and slaughter the chosen who were waiting, presumably for Rook. He's also got the haziest memory of picking up Rook's ridiculous hot pink assault rifle.

Eli understands that at some point he must have taken Jacob out, and retrieved the bunker key he wore around his neck. That he then marched off to the armoury to free Deputy Pratt, just like he promised Rook he would. But the specific details escape him, and on the rare occasion they dont, he finds himself rushing off to the nearest bathroom or trash can so he can empty his stomach. 

Rook had killed herself four days ago now, some part of him was angry that it had taken so long to put her to rest, he quickly pushes the thoughts away, reminds himself that it was postponed because Deputy Pratt was on death's door, and he wasnt doing too well either. Not to mention the dozens on whitetails who were injured when they took on the chosen and stormed Jacob's armoury.

He's thankful for that time now, as he looks down at the burning wood, it gave him the time he needed to process what had happened in the previous ninety-six hours. Which in turn, helped him start the long, painful grieving process.

Eli looks down at the gun resting beside Rook’s arm, it’s her pride and joy. Sugar-rush is what she’d called the thing. She’d modded it to its limits. A custom hot pink paint job, extended mag, silencer. If she could find a way to add it, it would be on there. Tammy hates it, Wheaty loves it. Eli, he was undecided, but now, as he looks down at the soulless chunk of metal, and knows that it’s what took Jacob’s life in the end.

He almost finds himself regretting his decision to place it on the pyre beside her.

But new beginnings and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Xx


End file.
